


never felt so loved before

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, I've never written smut before I'm so sorry, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (A gift from plant anon to the amazing Leah, aka top-crowley-central. I hope you have a wonderful birthday!)There's love in every thrust, every touch, every sound, every look the two of them exchange. Aziraphale has never felt more beautiful.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	never felt so loved before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Leah (top-crowley-central) on Tumblr. Leah, if you're reading, this, thank you so much for talking to me. Being able to chat with someone who has such similar interests as me has really helped me and I'm so happy I came across your blog. You are a wonderful, positive person. I'm sorry this is so short, but I tend to feel very self-conscious about my writing, so I decided to keep it short and sweet instead of starting a huge project and not being able to finish it halfway through.  
> Either way, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and that you like this nevertheless. You are loved and appreciated in this world. Never forget that. 💞  
> Happy birthday!  
> \- Plant anon 🌱
> 
> And to everyone else: thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

"Angel," he whispers and his voice is so raspy it sends shivers up Aziraphale's spine. "Angel, look at me. Look me in the eye."

And he does. Looks right into the lust-clouded abyss that is Crowley's gaze and shudders once more. Whether it's because of the way he looks at him — wishing, wanting, needing — or Crowley's length buried deep inside of him, he doesn't know and he can't bring himself to care.

And Aziraphale, articulate as he usually is, can do nothing but whimper, over and over, little words like "more" or "please" that only spur Crowley on more. There are a thousand words for this. Passionate. Lustful. Deep. Slow. But more than anything, there's love in this.

There's love in every thrust, every touch, every sound, every look the two of them exchange. Aziraphale has never felt more beautiful.

He tilts his head back, far enough for the back of it to gently bump into the wall of the bookshop, but his eyes find Crowley's again and again. For a moment, he's afraid his knees are going to give in, but the demon holds him up. He's safe here, in the arms of the person he loves more than anything, more than the world itself.

No, scratch that, Crowley _is_ his world.

"Love you," he breathes and sounds so incredibly whiny that it's almost embarrassing. "Love you so much."

Their movements only grow more frantic. They're close, both of them. "I love you too, angel," Crowley grunts back and just that confirmation is enough to send Aziraphale off the edge, his lover following only moments later.

When he looks up at him, the air around them is basically vibrating with love. It's warm and buzzing and reaches every single nook and cranny of the bookshop. They hold each other close, Aziraphale's arms snugly around Crowley's shoulders, Crowley's hands rubbing soothing circles on Aziraphale's back.

It is then that Aziraphale realizes, no, Crowley eyes aren't yellow. They're golden.


End file.
